


Tell Me How You Like It

by NeonViolet



Series: Let Your Body Talk [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Like explicit wlw sexting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, so light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonViolet/pseuds/NeonViolet
Summary: Vilde learns she likes sexting.





	Tell Me How You Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skamsnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/gifts).



> We have so many beautiful queer women in this fandom, and yet not enough wlw smut.  
> So this series is my small contribution.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is for Skamsnake.  
> This whole series is for her.  
> If you knew how hot and talented and smart she was - you would dedicate shit to her too. Trust.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Tumblr:**  
> [NeonViolet](https://Pinkskam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
